militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
21st Marine Infantry Regiment
The 21st Marine Infantry Regiment ( )is a unit of the French Army descended from the 2e RIMa also known as the 2nd RIC (Colonial Infantry). It is one of the oldest and most decorated regiments of the troupes de marine. Modern French marines are controlled by the army not the navy as is common in other nations militaries and are often descended from colonial garrisons and overseas intervention forces rather than being shipborne soldiers. Creation and Nomenclature The 21e RIMa and/or 21e RIC has been the name for several formations throughout history. * 1899: Creation of 2e RIMa (2nd Marine Infantry Regiment to garrison overseas colonies and function as expeditionary troops). * 1901: the 2e RIMa becomes 2e RIC (2nd Regiment of Colonial Infantry). This was part of a larger renaming process when the War Department took over the control of Naval Troops. * January 17, 1901: creation of 21e RIC (21st Regiment of Colonial Infantry) from cadres of the 2e RIC. * July 1940: the regiment surrendered at the armistice near the village of Parey-Saint-Césaire south of Nancy after taking enormous casualties. * 1 September 1940: 21e RIC reformed by the Vichy Regime under the terms of the military armistice. * 8 November 1942: Regiment is disbanded. * 1 November 1944: 4th Regiment of Senegalese Infantry renamed to the 21e RIC. * 22 March 1955: Regiment is again disbanded. * 16 May 1955: creation of a new 21e RIC. * 1 December 1958: Becomes the 21e RIMa (21st Marine Infantry Regiment ), again as part of a general renaming of Colonial Troops back to Marines. Moroccan Campaigns *Regiment founded in Paris as the 21e RIC on 17 January 1901. *A brief stint in Morocco allows it to justify its colonial vocation. First World War *In 1914 the regiment was stationed in Paris and attached to the 5th Brigade of the 3rd Colonial Infantry Division. *The 21e RIC is engaged primarily in Champagne, on the Somme and Chemin des Dames and was mentioned in dispatches four times. *On 24 November 1918 the regiment received the Fourragère in the colors of the Médaille militaire in recognition of its repeated mentions in dispatches. The Interbellum During the 1920s and '30s the 21e RIC was garrisoned alongside the 23e RIC in Paris. The regimental staff and the 2nd Battalion are quartered in Clignancourt with the 1st Battalion split between Ivry and Saint-Denis and the 3rd Battalion in Bicêtre. They maintain a high tempo of training and also fulfill the ceremonial duties required of troops in a Parisian garrison, participating in honour guards, parades and ceremonials. The Regiment also provides troops for the funerals of Generals Foch and Joffre. During this time drafts of Troops and Officers are drawn off for overseas service with postings to the Levant, Madagascar, AOF, Algeria, Morocco, China, and the foreign military missions to Czechoslovakia and Poland. Some months up to 30 officers leave the regiment for the colonies. World War II * July 1940: missing in action by total destruction of the regiment, dashed with his commanding officer, Colonel Cazeilles nevertheless he saves his flag. Action at Villers-en-Argonne In June 1940 the town of Villers-en-Argonne was the scene of fierce fighting and was virtually destroyed by bombing and fire. On the 11th and 12 June the residents were evacuated from Villers as the front line was being pressed in. The men of the 2nd Battalion under Commandant Varrier were entrenched in an arc around Villers by June 13 with the rest of the regiment in a line to their east. Their task is to prevent access to the forest of Argonne, the road from Villers to Passavant and the gap south of Villers. This is a front of three kilometers with Battalion command at Villers. The Regiment as a whole is commanded by Colonel Cazeilles from Montdesir farm (west of Passavant-en-Argonne) to the East. Reports of German motorised and armoured troops follow and the 2nd Battalion set up their anti tank guns (5x 25mm and 4x75mm) and machine guns in road blocks around the town. The 6th RTS had been in contact west of Villers in the direction Braux-Saint-Remy and had retreated reforming south of the 2nd Battalion positions in woods west of the village. On the morning of June 13 villages to the North, Northwest and West of Villers are burning. Commandant Varrier personally conducted two patrols in front of Villers at 11:30h on foot to the village of Ante and at 13:30h by motorbike to Villers railway station (1 km west of the village). At 1430h two German tanks attempted to infiltrate on the left of the battalion in front of the 7th Company (Captain Allegrini) on the Ante road. Both tanks were knocked out by hits from a 25mm guns between 300m and 200m from the company's positions. A wounded German is captured and his papers passed to the Regimental Command post. The 1st Battalion, 11th RI of 35th Infantry Division retreats and passes Villers. During the evening the Germans advance to 2.5 km. A company, commanded by Captain Marchenoir the Battalions of Light Infantry of Africa is made available to the Commandant Varrier, on the night of June 13 to 14, to strengthen the western side of Villers. Considering the situation on the spot, Varrier decides to position them facing North and personally installs the company on the ground intending to avoid encirclement. On the morning of the 14th enemy movements across the front of the Battalion indicate that contact with the infantry of the opponent is about to occur, enemy aircraft, flying at low altitude, strafed the positions of II/21e RIC and the village of Villers during the morning. Around 13:30–13:45h the Germans begin to bombard the village and carry on with heavy shell fire until 1500h. Despite losses caused by the Artillery, II/21 e RIC stays firm under fire. The first shells were fired at the village, which within a few moments is heavily ablaze and is completely destroyed by the end of the bombardment. German infantry move in cover to about 800 m from the village and at 1500h, the enemy, singing and shouting, probe the positions of the 2nd battalion. The main effort occurs west of the village, falling on the 5th Company under Captain Charvet and the 6th Company under Captain Paganel. At the same time, with the support of artillery, they push through the woods, on the wings of the Battalion, pressing on the Captain Allegrini's 7th Company in an attempt to encircle the position. The 2nd Battalion receives the attack steadily and their rifle, machine-gun and grenade fire inflicts severe losses on the attacking infantry. The Germans renew their attacks for several hours, with close air support and artillery fire, until 18:00h. At points during these attacks, elements of the 5th and 6th Companies in the woods are engaged in very close range fights. During these attacks, Commandant Varrier requested support from artillery. A battery of 155mm howitzers located 9 km behind the battalion were able to give their support. Despite calling in target and ranging information on a telephone with only a 1:50,000 scale map, their fire was effective. By 1900h the battle is over and the 2nd Battalion is in high spirits and ready to hold its ground. However Varrier is called to see Colonel Cazeilles at Regimental command, who expresses his satisfaction and congratulations, but communicates an order of withdrawal at 21:30h. Returning to his command post Commandant Varrier gives order to withdraw his companies. The withdrawal is made very difficult by the continuing contacts with the enemy and darkness and is finally accomplished by 02:45h on the 15th. After the passage of the last units Varrier, ordered a Lieutenant of Engineers and four men to come with him and blow the bridge over the Aisne, the Pont aux Vendanges, between Villers-en-Argonne and Passavant. The bridge is destroyed at 02:55. Following orders received, II/21e RIC moved 15 km southeast of Villers-en-Argonne, and reformed between Triaucourt and Charmontois L'abbé along a 4 km front. The 2nd Battalion and Regiment as a whole were disappointed to have given up the ground they had held in the face of serious attack but their continued movements south were necessary to protect and cover the retreat of other units. ((Extract of articles in Le Petit Journal de Sainte Menehould.)) Destruction By the 21st of June the Regiment, still alongside the 23e RIC found itself fighting around Paray Saint-Césaire south west of Nancy. After continuous fighting the exhausted regiment, without ammunition and overwhelmed by numbers, dispersed. Their battle flags were buried near St.Die and later recovered, moved to Toulon where they were again hidden during the occupation of Vichy France. Vichy State * 01/09/1940: Recreated as the 21e Regiment of Colonial Infantry of the Armistice Army. * 08/11/1942: Disbanded after the German takeover of the Vichy areas. Free French * 1/11/1944: the 21e RIC is recreated on the basis of the 4th Regiment of Senegalese Riflemen in the 9th Colonial Infantry Division attached to the First Army commanded by General de Lattre de Tassigny, troops of North African descent are replaced by whites drawn from various sources, an episode referred to at the "bleaching of the 9th". These troops are landed in Provence and the battles for the potash mines of Alsace, the Colmar Pocket, the capture of Ensisheim, Leimersheim and Rastatt are all battle honours. The Regiment also has the right to wear the Fourragère for its services in the Second World War. Colonial Withdrawal Between the 1st November 1949 and April 8, 1955 the regiment was reconfigured as BM/21e RIC - operating as Marching Battalions, meaning its Battalions operated independently rather than under a Regimental HQ After the liberation of France and the German campaign the Battalions of the Regiment are sent to French Indochina during the First Indochina War Again disbanded on March 22, 1955, the regiment was recreated 16 May 1955 as the 21e RIC. Sent to Algeria in 1956 and participating in the Suez Crisis the regiment is tasked with the pacification of Kabylia until withdrawal in 1962. During this time the Regiment is renamed again to the 21st Marine Infantry Regiment, 21e RIMa After these campaigns in Indochina and Algeria it had two further mentions in dispatches and the right to wear the Overseas Operations ribbons. Modern Era Stationed in Sissonne in the Aisne since 1963 it belonged to the 8th Infantry Division until 1980. The French Army began to reorganise and moving to Fréjus in 1980, the regiment was attached to the 31e Brigade which was the only mixed arms formation in the French military at the time, having two squadrons of AMX 10 RC with two companies mounted in VAB, an artillery battery, a rapid reaction, support, and headquarters companies. It further included a training company. With the 2nd Foreign Infantry Regiment the 21e RIC formed the brigade. This brigage was disbanded and the troops reformed into the 6th Light Armoured Brigade, the museum of naval troops was constructed in the 21e RIMa base Camp Le Cocq at Fréjus. *The regiment is resolutely facing towards the future, the 21e RIMA may be engaged in the centreal European theatre operating in Kosovo in 1999, and it can be projected overseas or perform public service missions in main land France. It is also the guardian of the traditions of the Marines. With cutting edge equipment and facilities. Foreign Missions For 25 years the regiment and its battalions have been engaged all over the world: in Paris.]] * 1979: Chad * 1980: Gabon * 1981-83: Lebanon * 1984: Operation Manta in Chad * 1985: Gabon, Bangui * 1986: New Caledonia, Central African Republic,Chad * 1987: Chad and Central African Republic * 1988: New Caledonia,Bangui * 1989: Gabon,Guyana,Bangui * 1990: Chad,Gabon, Daguet * 1991: The Gulf (Division Daguet),Chad, Zaire * 1992: Rwanda, Gabon, CAR * 1993: Djibouti, Sarajevo (UNPROFOR), Chad, Gabon, Rwanda * 1994: Republic of Côte d'Ivoire * 1995: Sarajevo, Former Yugoslavia * 1996: Former Yugoslavia (IFOR) and Central Africa * 1997: * 1998: Chad * 1999: Macedonia, Kosovo (K-For) * 2000: Lebanon, Bosnia, Senegal * 2001: Mitrovica, Kosovo, Senegal * 2002: Kabul, Mazar-e-Sharif, Afghanistan, Côte d'Ivoire * 2003: Licorne in Republic of Côte d'Ivoire * 2005: Kosovo Côte d'Ivoire * 2006: Côte d'Ivoire New Caledonia * 2007: Guyana, Chad, Senegal * 2008: Chad, Senegal, Kosovo * 2010: Afghanistan as part of the OMLTs (Operational Mentoring Liaison Team) program. * 2013: Mali as part of Opération Serval Commanders 21st Regiment of Colonial Infantry 21st Marine Infantry Regiment * 1980 - 1982: Colonel Accary First commanding officer of the 21st RIMa in Fréjus, Col. Accary is now a brigadier general and first deputy mayor of Frejus. * 1982 - 1984: Colonel Desmergers * 1984 - 1986: Colonel Letourneur saluted with his left hand because of a disability in his right hand. * 1986 - 1988: Colonel Rey * 1988 - 1990: Colonel Sonic * 1990 - 1992: Col. Pellegrini * 1992 - 1994: Col. Philip Tracqui. * 1994 - 1996: Colonel Bonningues * 1996 - 1998: Colonel Boré * 1998 - 2000: Colonel Loeuillet * 2000 - 2002: Colonel Marill. * 2002 - 2004: Colonel Castre * 2004 - 2006: Colonel Duhau. * 2006 - 2008: Colonel Collignon ceases his functions in 2008 for the post of liaison officer at the African Center for Strategic Studies in Washington, United States. * 2008 - 2010: Colonel De MesMay Decorations The Regimental banner is decorated with the Croix de Guerre 14-18 with four palms, the Croix de Guerre 39-45 with three palms and of the War Cross of overseas operations with two palms and a star. *Citations: * 4 citations in the order of the Army 1914-1918 (1915, 1917, 1918) * 3 citations in the order of the Army 1939–1945 (1940, 1944, 1945) * 2 citations in the order of the Army in TOE Indochina (1948, 1950) * 1 mention in dispatches of the brigade in Kosovo Kosovo (1999) Regimental Colours It bears, stitched in gold letters in its folds, the following inscriptions:Decision 12350/SGA/DPMA/SHD/DAT 14 September 2007 relating to registration of names of battles on flags banners and military units of the Army, the military health service and fuel service armed forces of the Official Gazette, Number 27, November 9, 2007. Insignia Its porpoises have the right to wear the forage in the colors of ribbon military medal received on 24 November 1918, with olive-colored ribbons of Cross 1914–1918 and from 1939 to 1945 received on 18 September 1946, and forage the colors of the ribbon of the Croix de Guerre Theatre of external operations received 12 July 1955. File:Insigne du 21e RIC.jpg| Badge du 21e RIC File:Insigne du 21e RIMa.jpg| Badge du 21e RIMa File:Écusson de la 31éme brigade.jpg|Badge the 31e Brigade. File:Insigne_6e_BLB.jpg|Badge the 6th Light Armoured Brigade. File:Insigne du 21e Régiment d’Infanterie de Marine, Héracles (Afghanistan).jpg|Regimental badge of the 21st Marine Infantry Regiment during Operation Heracles (Afghanistan). Traditions The Feast of Marine Troops is celebrated on the occasion of the anniversary of the battles of Bazeilles, which was four times abandoned and recaptured on the 31 August and 1 September 1870. "And in the Name of God, long live the colonials!" The Marines (Propoises) and Marine Gunners (Bigors) have God himself as a patron saint. This war cry ends intimate ceremonies that are part of the life of the regiments. Its origin is a thanksgiving of Father Charles de Foucauld, a missionary, seeing come to his rescue colonial units on a day when he was in trouble with a local tribe. Notes and references Sources and bibliography * Erwan Bergot, La coloniale du Rif au Tchad 1925-1980, imprimé en France : décembre 1982, n° d'éditeur 7576, n° d'imprimeur 31129, sur les presses de l'imprimerie Hérissey. Category:Marines regiments of France Category:Infantry regiments of France Category:20th-century regiments of France Category:21st-century regiments of France